secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Metallicoe
Overview Metallicoe joined the Second Life grid in September 2007, with wide aspirations and reams of inspiration that soon saw him rising to become an influential and respected figure within multiple communities in Second Life. History Name Changes Throughout his time on the Second Life grid, Metallicoe has undergone numerous surnames. The cause for his seemingly disgruntled family heritage is supposedly a result of a dispute with a Linden Labs employee who held a grudge with Metallicoe after leaving them in cold water over an undefined matter that Metallicoe never disclosed to anyone on the grid. As far as has been gathered, Metallicoe has progressed through the following names: Metallicoe Gears Metallicoe Galaxy Metallicoe Dezno Metallicoe Keng Metallicoe Lexico Communities Metallicoe has influenced two main communities in Second Life; the Business community and the Millitary community. The Business Community Metallicoe's reputation is most noteably known within the military community, but his passion for corporation and businesses in Second Life was never doused. Metallicoe persued an active role in various companies throughout his time on the grid, even spearheading his own projects. Marble Isle Metallicoe's first introduction into the business community of Second Life was through interaction with the education sim owner Fim Fischer, who offered him the position of business director at Marble Isle. Metallicoe spearheaded a multi-thousand linden dollar project to construct and maintain a business centre complex on the island, with offices and accomodation for those who were passionate about the isle. Unfortonately, issues with finances and budget cuts resulted in Metallicoe not being able to complete the project, and it was thereafter abandoned along with Metallicoe's influence on the island. IMAGE Graphic Design From early November 2008 Metallicoe made contact with 'Wombat Seriman', CEO of his graphic design company 'IMAGE'. Metallicoe and Wombat had been in discussion for a few months before Metallicoe was officially given the role of Vice-President for IMAGE. While in this position within IMAGE, Metallicoe influenced every aspect of the company, improving business and creating solid ties with clients and the industry that unfolded around him. Unfortinately, his position in the company was short lived, when he resigned from his position in the company in the first weeks of December, as explained in an article by the Second Life Newspaper. Carter 'Carter' was the company founded by Metallicoe himself, abiding to his passion for the combat community in Second Life. 'Carter' products aimed to fill the market gap for combat products compliant with the popular Second LIfe combat treaty 'STABLE'. Metallicoe believed that by created good products with low prices, he could reduce the amount of unfair players in the community using any equiptment they could lay their hands on. 'Carter' products were an instant success, landing Metallicoe with a small fortune to which he used to develop further products, and to indulge his passion for base construction and scripting further with a private island. Carter's most successful venture was it's grenade system, which was the first legal grenade system on the market, spearheading a whole new explosives market segment. Carter products were discontinued after Metallicoe ran into administration of the New Jessie War Journal. The Combat Community Metallicoe is best known for being an active member of the native damage combat community of Second Life. After piloting the revolutionary new idea of a publication about combat in Second Life, he was incredibly well known throughout the community. with his dedication to the community and youthful avatar weilding a holstered Glock. This page is to be continued. Category:People